For Mommy
by Justicerocks
Summary: In their own way Andy, Ellie and Jacob all show Gabby how lucky she is to have such a great family. 8th in "Andy, Ellie and Jacob" Series.


**A\N:** Thank you so much to all of you who have been reading this series of stories. For those o you who are wondering I don't plan on ending this anytime soon as I have many more ideas and even a ending way into the future that I think will happily surprise everyone. This one-shot is dedicated to my friend who is the proclaimed biggest fan of this series hope you like it girl xoxo.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **For Mommy**

"Come on Daddy!" Andy tugged on Matt's hand, "I'm all finished!" He tried to pull his father up from his chair, "Lets go!"

"Andy," He chuckled at how cute his son was being; he was so excited to go and help him shovel out an elderly couple's driveway. "You go and get your snow pants and coat on I'm almost finished breakfast. Plus we need to wait for Mommy to come downstairs.

"Oh okay," Andy sighed and did what he was told.

"Your oatmeal is getting cold sweetie," Matt told Ellie as he looked at her untouched breakfast, "Aren't you hungry?"

The toddler huffed loudly and frowned, "No!"

"Daddy!" Andy ran back into the room with one boot on Gabby walking in after him Jacob in a sling around her.

"Someone's anxious to go," She laughed,

"Daddy!" Andy whined.

"Alright bud," He stood and brought his dish and glass to the dishwasher, "Say goodbye to Mommy and your brother and sister."

"Bye!" Andy waved and rushed out of the room.

Matt looked back after him and as about to call him back and Gabby's hand touched his shoulder, "Don't worry about I Babe; he's so excited."

"Yeah," He nodded and turned his head kissing her on the lips and then the forehead of his now one-month-old son, "Bye buddy," He kissed him, "You be good for Mommy."

"Oh its not him you need to worry about," She said under her breath as she looked at Ellie who still hadn't touched her breakfast, "If I was like this when I was her age I have no idea how my mother dealt with me," She sighed and shook her head.

"The same way you are," He kissed her again, "With lots of patience because you're a great mother; remember your mother offered to help too.'

"Yeah, yeah I know," Ever since Christmas Ellie had been having more and more temper tantrums and meltdowns a day, in only the second week on January Gabby and Matt were at their wits end. Multiple people including Kelly had offered to help out but Gabby didn't want Ellie to see Kelly right now, as she hadn't been good at all. "Maybe I'll call my Mom," She knew her mother would help her be strict and lay down the law for Ellie, Kelly not so much; he almost always opted to give her whatever she wanted.

"Daddy!" Andy came back into the kitchen pouting, "Lets go!"

'Alright bud," He gave Gabby anther kiss on the lips and Jacob another kiss and went over to Ellie, "Bye sweetheart," He leaned down to kiss her.

"NO!" She screamed and moved her head away so her father couldn't kiss her. "NO!" She repeated again with an angry frown.

"Ellie," Matt looked at her sternly, "Its not nice to yell at me."

She frowned and began to cry.

"Great," Gabby huffed in annoyance, she knew Ellie had to learn not to yell like that but she was hoping for a good start to the day, "Thanks a lot Matt."

"Sorry," He said although he wasn't as sorry as his wife wanted him to be, "She needs to know she can't yell at me like that."

"She's two Matt, two year olds have temper tantrums and its best not to argue with them over everything. That wasn't worth getting her so upset. Now you get to go and I have to deal with her," She glared, "Just leave!"

"Fine," Matt walked out of the kitchen and into the coat room where Andy was just putting on his coat, "Here buddy let me help you," He did up the zipper and helped him put on his scarf and gloves." He then got his coat and hat and mites on and took Andy's hand as they walked out to the truck Andy picking up his new shovel along the way.

The drive to the house didn't take to long and they were only a few minutes' late even though Matt had to drive slower due to the heavy snow and ice on the roads. "Now remember Andy, we're here to work I don't want to playing in the snow." He told his son as he parked his truck on the road.

"I know Daddy," Andy tried to undo his booster seat buckle but failed. "Help please."

"Of course I can help you," Matt reached over and undid the booster seat and then he undid his seat belt and got out of the car and helped Andy step down from the truck.

"Daddy!" Andy tugged on his father's hand as he saw two elderly people walk out of the house, "Daddy!"

"In a minute be patient," He instructed, he was busy unloading the truck.

"But Daddy," Andy tried again, "Daddy look!" He almost pleaded.

"Andy," He turned to face his son and saw out of the corner of his eye Mr. and Mrs. Catona who they were shovelling the snow for, "Thanks bud," He touched his son's hat gently, "Come on," He motioned for Andy to follow him up the driveway, "It's slippery hold on," He held out his hand for Andy to take, which he did.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little boy ever," The woman gushed as she saw Andy, "You must be Andy your Daddy's told us all about you," She grinned.

"I'm just like Daddy!" Andy exclaimed proudly, "I'm four!"

"Oh a big boy," The woman softly chuckled, "I'm glad you're here to help."

"Andy, this is Mr. and Mrs. Catona go and say hi."

"Hi Ma'am, hi Sir," He smiled.

"Ma'am and Sir," The man looked amazed, "I don't think I've heard that since my days in the army."

"My uncle was in the army," Andy told them, "And my cousin wants to be in it. But my aunt said no. Diego said he won't get hurted though."

"Hurt. He won't get hurt and Diego doesn't know that," Matt explained to him, "Now lets let Mr. and Mrs. Catona get back inside where it's warm."

"Okay Daddy," Andy nodded his head and followed his farther back out into the driveway.

* * *

"Ellie!" Gabby said angrily, "No throwing toys!" She said as the toddler began throwing toy in every direction, "Your brother's sleeping!"

"NO!" She screamed and continued throwing toys.

"Elisabeth Leslie Casey!" She yelled her daughter's full name as she took her arm to stop her from throwing more toys, "You need to listen!"

Ellie hit her and then threw herself to the floor in a fit of rage.

"No hitting!" She tried to stand her up but Ellie wouldn't stand

"You're going to bed early!" She pulled her daughter up and carried her up the stairs and into her room where she put her in bed.

"NO! NO! NO!" Ellie fought her and did everything she could to not lay down. She threw all her toys and hit her mother multiple times.

"Enough!" She forced her into bed as gently as she could and tucked the covers in tightly around her so she'd have a hard time getting out. She told herself she'd never be one of those parents that would restrain there children but Ellie had been as worse as she'd ever been. She'd barley eaten breakfast and refused to listen to anything Gabby said had fought her as she changed her diaper. She bite Jacob twice, after throwing her lunch and milk and then asked for more. Gabby was at her wits end when she decided to throw toys.

Checking on Jacob Gabby ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, "I can't deal with her alone," She knew she'd do something she'd regret in the afternoon if Ellie's behaviour continued. So ignoring her toddler's cries she went downstairs and called her mother.

"Gabriela," Esmeralda picked up on the second ring, "What a nice surprise phone call; I hope at least," She and her daughter were close so Gabby would often call just to talk but she was sensing something was wrong.

"Is your offer to come and help with Ellie still good?"

"Of course; did you want me to come over now?"

"As soon as you can," She replied, "Matt's out for the day with Andy and Ellie's been tearing the house apart since they left. She's barely eaten and she bit Jacob twice and she's been hitting me too I just know I'll do something I'll regret if I have to deal with her in the afternoon all alone."

"Of course, I'll be over after her nap."

"If she naps," Gabby rolled her eyes, "She's still screaming away! I checked her temperature and made sure she's okay, she's fine just acting like…."

"Like her mother," Esmeralda finished and Gabby sighed, "Oh sweetheart you know that's not a bad thing. She's strong and stubborn and is single-minded. Those are all great qualities to have but in a toddler they can come out in all the wrong ways."

"Yeah," She agreed, "I know I've said it before but if I was this bad I apologize."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," She laughed, "You certainly kept all of us on our toys, especially your brother. You'd whine and cry whenever he had friends over and would have temper tantrums when Laura started coming around on a regular basics, you hated her for years."

"I did?" Gabby could never imagine hating her sister in-law who today was one of her best friends.

"Oh yeah," She confirmed, "It wasn't until you were around five that you started warming up to her and by eight you couldn't get enough of her."

"Yeah I remember that," Laura would take her shopping with her and do things with her an eight year old though to embarrassing to do with her mother. She told Laura everything and she was always there to help her no matter what. That's one of the reasons she was determined be the same for Eva as it made a huge difference for her to have a woman to talk to that wasn't her mother but who she could trust.

"Well I'll let you go," Esmeralda hung up the phone, "I'll see you soon."

Esmeralda was over in an hour just as Gabby was getting a very cranky and unhappy Ellie set up with quiet toys. "Mom," She smiled gratefully as she saw her mother was already in the living room, "And Eva," She looked surprised to see her niece there as well.

"Hi Aunt Gabby," The eighteen year old grinned.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here," She admitted.

"Well It's Saturday and I don't' have classes on Friday's so I got some homework done yesterday. I heard about you needing help I figured I could," She shrugged and went to sit beside her two-year-old cousin who was sucking on her soother and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh no," Gabby looked sternly at Ellie, "You sleepy Mommy takes you upstairs?"

Ellie began to cry as she looked at Eva, "Eua," She clung to her.

"Aw," She picked up the young girl and cuddled her, "Aunt Gabby can I tuck her in? I'll stay with her."

"You can try tucking her in but don't stay with her, she needs to get used to sleeping in her own bed and not with other people," She eyed her niece sternly.

Making sucking noises as she sucked on her soother Ellie rubbed her eyes and walked up to Gabby; she looked up at her and held up her arms as her tiny fists opened and closed and her eyes did the same.

"Oh baby," Gabby immediately picked her daughter up and cradled her in her arms, no matter how much of a handful she could he she'd never stop loving her.

Ellie snuggled closely into her mother and fell asleep immediately.

"Oh," Gabby kissed her forehead, "My sweet girl," She whispered gently and ever so quietly moved her onto the couch and put a blanket around her as she gave her Kelly bear to clutch. Rolling over Ellie cuddled her bear and went into a deeper.

"She's so cute," Eva, grinned, "She's simply adorable."

"Yeah when she's sleeping," Gabby smirked, "But no you're right," She said more seriously, "She's cure but she's a little trouble maker. Do you mind cleaning up the room, I'm going to see if she'll sleep in her room."

"Sure," One look around he room and Eva could see the toys and books needed to be put away."

"And I'll go and make lunch," Esmeralda stood, "I think I know something healthy Ellie might eat."

"She's an okay eater," Gabby told her, "She just has to like it."

"We'll I have a pretty good feeling she will," Esmeralda smiled. "Trust me."

"I do."

* * *

"Daddy I'm tired," Andy dragged his feet over to his father who was still working on shovelling the driveway, "I'm tired!" He whined again.

"I know bud," Matt looked at him, he'd done better then most four year olds probably would have. He had helped clear off the walkway a lot and had even helped clear some of the driveway. He'd worked for a good hour and a half before he started saying he was tired and hungry and he wanted to go home.

"Daddy," He pouted again, it wasn't that he was used to getting what he wanted but he was difficult to handle when he was tired, his anger really started to come out. "I want to go home! Now!"

"I need to finish this first," Matt looked at him sternly, "And you don't tell me what to do!"

Andy frowned and crossed his arms in a huff, "No!"

"Andrew are you going to help me with this?" He used his son's full name, "Or are you going to complain, the more you complain the longer this takes."

"I'm tired," He whined again but after watching his father go back to shovelling he got his much smaller one and began helping again. He was much slower then he was before and sometimes Matt wished he just wouldn't help. Other times he looked at him and was bursting with pride at the thought of his four-year-old son willingly helping out other people ahead of himself.

It was another hour later when the driveway was finished and Andy looked up at his father, "We did it!" He grinned proudly, "Yay!" He smiled and to took off running towards the house and as hard as he could he knocked on the door.

Mr. Catona opened it a few seconds later, "Oh look at that," He grinned, "You and your Daddy did a great job. You must be very proud."

"I am!" He grinned, "I helped! I'm going to tell Diego and Uncle Antonio and Uncle Kelly and-"

"Okay bud," Matt chuckled lightly placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm sure they're all be proud of you," Andy could talk when he wanted to and was hard to slow down when he got on one of his rants.

"Here you go," Mr. Catona handed Matt a cheque, "For the past month, and he leaned down and reached into his pocket, "This is for you," He gave Andy a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh no," Matt immediately shook his head, "That's far too generous. Andy you say thank you and give it back."

Not really understanding what he'd just been giving Andy did as he was told and looked up at both adults in confusion, "That's money. You buy things like toys and candy."

"That's right but you don't need any of those things," Matt told him.

"I like the bald haired guy. He's funny."

"He means the one dollar bill but-" Before Matt could finish his sentence Mr. Catona had handed Andy a one dollar bill instead of the twenty.

The four year old giggled, "Daddy he's funny!"

"Uh-uh," Matt couldn't say no to one dollar especially if it made his son so happy. "You say thank you."

"Thank you Sir," Andy wrapped his arms around Mr. Catona's legs and smiled up at him.

"You're welcome, little man you come back any time with your Daddy."

"Oh boy!" He grinned happily, "Daddy did you hear that? Just us, no Ellie or Jacob. Yay!"

"We'll see," He told his son, "Thanks again," He said and took Andy's hand and walked down the steps towards his truck he'd parked on the side of the road.

"Daddy," Andy said as he climbed into his car seat, "Does Mommy like candy?"

"Yeah your mother loves candy," He smiled at how much peanut butter based candy she had eaten during her pregnancy with Ellie.

"I want to buy her some!" He waved around his dollar bill, "You buy her lots of pretty things."

Matt had to laugh; he did like to spoil his wife as much as she'd allow him to, which was only on her birthdays and mothers day. It just so happed that he always took the kids shopping with him to buy those gifts. "Yeah I do."

"Then I do too! Can we go to the candy store?"

Matt couldn't day no to Andy wanting to buy something for his mother, it was showing generosity especially considering he loved the one dollar bill so much. Matt knew most candy would cost more then a dollar but he didn't have the heart to tell his son that.

"I'll tell you what," He said as he started the car, "We'll spilt it, you give me your dollar and I'll pay for the candy too alright.'

"Oh your colourful cards?"

"Sure on a credit card."

"I like those too," He smiled, "How much money are they?"

"It depends on how much we spend."

"Okay," This seemed to ease his curiosity on the subject and he turned to look out the window smiling as they stopped so a fir truck could pass.

"Oh Daddy! Daddy! DADDY! DADDY A FRE TRUCK!"

"Yeah bud there going to save people."

"I want to be a fire fighter," Andy told him, "I'm going to tell Uncle Antonio."

"I'm sure Uncle Antonio will be happy for you," Matt told him. Andy had always loved spending time with Gabby's older brother and he loved going to the police station and talking to all of the people who worked for him.

Antonio was now the Sergeant of the Intelligence Unit so Andy enjoyed sitting at the desk in his office and looking out at the bullpen and pretending to be in charge. He liked all of the young officers that were in the unit. As it had expanded since its conception when Antonio had fist joined. There were now fourteen officers and seven detectives working for Antonio and some of them had lots of stories to tell Andy.

Erin Lindsay, Kevin Atwater, Kim Burgress and Kyle Ruzek and Jay Halstead had all known his parents for a long time. He loved listening to their stories about how they first met them and what they did. He also loved seeing Erin and Jay's young sons at CFD and CPD events and would always play with them.

Matt and Andy arrived at the store and Andy excitedly got out of the truck and pulled his father into the store. He looked around at all of the candy and flowers and saw a box of different chocolates, "That one!" He pointed to it, "Is it on your card?"

Matt picked up the box and looked at the price, it was twenty dollars, one of the cheaper things Andy could have picked out, "Sure and lets get her some flowers too."

"Yay!" Andy cheered and looked up at the cash counter, "I can't see!"

"Here," Matt lifted him up and sat him on the counter.

"Hi," He smiled at the teenage cashier, "You're pretty," He smiled at her, "Like Mommy," He noticed she had darker coloured skin and brown eyes like Gabriela.

"Well you're a little charmer," She grinned, "I bet you have lots of little girlfriends."

"I like girls, but maybe to kiss later," He told her, "Mommy's my favourite, these are for Mommy."

"Well I'm sure your Mommy will love them," She told him, "You look a lot like your Daddy."

"My Daddy's a hero! He saves people everyday!"

"Oh," The girl wasn't sure what to say but luckily Andy continued.

"Daddy's a firefighter. He saves people."

"Alright Andy," Matt put his credit card back into his wallet, "Lets go say bye."

"Bye," Andy said as Matt put him on the floor and took his hand as they walked out of the store.

"Sir!" The girl called causing Matt to turn around, "When I was three my families house caught on fire. Everyone else got out but I didn't. A firefighter saved me. I just want to say thank you, I got to thank the fire fighter a few years ago but thank you from all of the people to save. Just thank you."

"Oh," He smiled at her, "You're very welcome." And with that he and Andy turned to leave the store.

Twenty minutes later Andy and Matt arrived back at home and Andy rushed into the house carrying the box of chocolates proudly, "Mommy!" He ran to her at full speed crashing into her legs, "You're the best Mommy ever!"

"Aw," She lifted him up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much."

"These are for you," He handed her the chocolates.

"Oh," She looked at Matt who was carrying the flowers, "What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"Do we need a reason to spoil you?" He walked up to her and kissed her, "By the way I can't take credit for it, it was all Andy."

"I love you!" Andy hugged her again and then saw Eva and Ellie, Eva carefully carrying Ellie down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Eva sat Ellie on the ground and the two year old ran up to her, "I'm Mommy!" She said proudly.

"Oh," Gabby turned to look at her daughter, her heart swelling with love, shorting after she'd woken up Ellie ha wanted to play dress-up with her clothes and Eva had offered to watch her. That was almost two hours ago. "Look at you. You are."

"I'm like Mommy!" She smiled proudly.

"I'm going to have a problem with boys I just no it," Matt looked at his daughter and shook his head. She was absolutely gorgeous at two and although he was biased he knew she'd be breathtakingly beautiful when she was older, just like her mother.

"Marry Lelly!" She grinned.

"Come here," Matt laughed and picked her up, "You want to marry Uncle Kelly?"

The two year old nodded her head happily, "Lelly!"

Matt just laughed and hugged her even tighter.

"Waa!" Jacob wailed as he woke up from his nap, "Waa!"

Giving Andy a kiss on the forehead Gabby set him on the ground and headed up to the nursery where her younger son lay wailing in his crib, "Mommy's here," She soothed as she walked into the room and picked him up, "Come here," She held him closely and walked towards the rocking chair and lifted up her shirt to begin feeding him. Right away he took to her nipple and began sucking.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world," She whispered to herself as she kissed her son's head and thought about all that her children did for her everyday.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So what did you think? Please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Andy, Ellie and Jacob spend the weekend with Antonio and Laura as Gabby and Matt go out of town. What could go wrong? Well when Andy gets loose in the twenty-first district its an all hands on deck look for him. Meanwhile Ellie gets into the kitchen at the bakery and tries to make cupcakes.


End file.
